Consequences and Curiosity
by ShirukuKage
Summary: Two stories made from the idea of: "It's not Lenalee's fault when she hears a soft moan from across the room and decides to take a peek. No, not her fault at all."  First fic.  Implied violent rape in the first but nothing explicit, second is brighter
1. Chapter 1

His consequences

This story and the one after were both based off of the same idea that my friend Shizuhana gave me.

"It's not Lenalee's fault when she hears a soft moan from across the room and decides to take a peek. No, not her fault at all."

**WARNING: I was in a dark mood when I wrote this so don't expect fluff. There is implied violent rape, though nothing explicit. If you don't want to read it then you don't have to, feel free to skip to the next story I won't be offended.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think anything this crappy was written by someone who owned it?**

**XXX**

'Oh… my head is killing me', Lenalee thought.

"Yes! I have it at last!" proclaimed Komui while holding a blue bottle filled with some strange purple pills.

"Ow, do you have to be so loud," Lenalee whined holding her aching head.

"Sorry, dear sister, but I have found the miracle that will cure your pain!" exclaimed Komui no less loudly.

A groan and a glare were all that greeted him. "Fine, you found it. Can I have it now?" she replied in an even lower voice.

His gaze is now sympathy as he hands her the bottle. "Just take one pill every six hours for one day and you'll be good as new in no time, but they're strong so don't take too many."

She's thankful for her brother, really she is, but god could he ramble. 'Honestly I was in there for over an hour, all I want to do is rest.' She complains quietly to herself as she heads not to her room but one of the backrooms that the school rarely uses, she really doesn't want to deal with other people right now. Not her brother and not the lovable but loud Lavi.

'Lavi,' she thinks while opening the door. 'At least he understands enough to know when I need peace.' Going in she gathers as many blankets possible for later, not noticing that the room looks different than it should have. 'Water, that's what I need then I can take a pill and sleep. God my head hurts. I wonder if one will be enough to stop it.' As she goes into the bathroom to get a glass of water she makes a decision that she'll regret for the rest of her life.

She takes two pills to combat the agony in her head. Going back to the room she is struck by the feeling that something isn't right, but she can't focus around the pain enough to see what's wrong. So after turning out the light she innocently settles in for a peaceful respite bundled under so many blankets that she's not even visible. She's hoping that the others won't find her and if they do that they will respect her illness and let her sleep uninterrupted. The voices coming down the hallway never reached her consciousness.

"Kanda, where are we going?" a small man with a light, innocent voice asks.

"It's just a little further ahead so keep up," another man proclaims in annoyance, but if you listen closely underneath there's also a hint of excitement, it's this excitement that propels the younger boy to speed up.

The appearance of the second speaker is much like his voice, no nonsense and sharp. His entire being seemed to radiate annoyance with everything and everyone. He tolerated no back talk nor did he try to soften his personality. None could have guessed at what was behind the stoic façade that he wore the secrets that lay just below the surface or the selfishness and greed that he hid there.

One did try. One that saw the good in everybody and always tried to be friendly with all he met. The young one that was currently traveling with him wearing a joyous smile because his efforts were finally paying off.

The young man looked so much like a child and also looks like he sounds, light and innocent. With a fair complexion, abnormal white hair, and large silver, trusting eyes; eyes that stay locked on the taller dark haired shadow in front of him and as his shadow led him to his unknown destination he thought back as to how this came about.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Kanda, I brought you some lunch," handing over the other's soba (which was all he ever ate) he smiled his best smile and he hoped that today the other would finally acknowledge his efforts of friendship._

"_Che," was his reply. But while he ate he kept his dark eyes trained on the one in front of him, a thoughtful look on his face. After a while he finally spoke. "Allen, do you want to do something with me tonight?"_

_The surprise on Allen's face and in his silver eyes was evident. Nodding exuberantly he all but jumped up and hugged Kanda, holding back because he knows that the other would hate such an action. He never questioned what they were going to do as he ate his meal and the rest of their group minus Lenalee appeared to sate their hunger as well. _

_After a red-haired man took a seat next him he leaned slightly towards him and asked a question that had plagued him as the others had entered. "Hey, Lavi, where's Lenalee?" Allen asked between mouthfuls of food._

_The redhead turned from his current conversation to answer. "Aw, she got sick, so she's taking it easy today," he whined "it sucks I wanted to go to the movies with her." His eye sparkled mischievously as he looked at Allen, "Hey Allen, would you go with me tonight?"_

"_I'm sorry, I can't," Allen responded with a mix of sorrow and joy. _

"_But, why not?" Lavi whimpered, his eye now glistening with unshed tears._

"_I have plans!" Said Allen excitedly._

"_What kind of plan?" Asked Lavi, genuinely surprised because Allen rarely did things spur of moment and Lavi knew that he had made no such plans earlier in the day._

"_I'm going with-"_

"_None of your damn business what his plans are," Kanda suddenly yelled. His whole aura turning even darker and more menacing._

"_Whoa, chill out," Lavi proclaimed with his hands out as if to fend off an attack. "I was just curious-"_

"_Keep your curiosity for the classroom, lunch time is for eating!" As he says this he picks up the remains of his lunch and storms over to the trash cans near the exit and leaves._

"_What's his problem this time?" asks Lavi. "Allen are you okay?" Lavi is now looking at the suddenly pale white haired boy with concern._

"_Yes, I'm okay," Allen answers softly. He's now worried that Kanda will be too annoyed for their plans for the evening. Wanting to find Kanda and ask about their plans, he quickly finishes eating in silence and once done hurries out after the dark haired boy. Lavi, long since giving up trying to engage him in conversation, didn't even notice him slip out._

_Allen determines to begin his search in the dormitory commons area, with its spacious 360 view standing there would hopefully give him an idea of where to search next. As he approached however Kanda stepped out and intercepted him._

"_Oh, Kanda, I'm so glad I found you!" Allen began excitedly._

"_Why?" Kanda questioned._

"_Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay since you left so suddenly and all," Allen paused momentarily, "and I wanted to make sure that our plans were still on for tonight." By now Allen's looking a bit nervous._

"_I'm fine and of course our plans are still on."_

"_Yeah, I can't wait," Allen chirped happily, instantly perking up. "Say Kanda, what are our plans for tonight?"_

"…"

"_Um, Kanda?"_

"_It's a surprise"_

"_So you won't tell me?"_

"_No, I don't want to ruin it." Kanda then gives Allen a look that just screams don't bother asking._

_Allen pales but doesn't ask about that, but instead he asks "where should meet up and at what time?"_

"_I'll meet you at your dorm at seven; there shouldn't be too many people so try not to be late."_

"_Okay, see you then!" he waves as he leaves. On the way to his dorm room he can only wonder at what they're going to do, he also questions why Kanda suddenly wants to hang out. But he doesn't ponder too long because not trusting people is something he doesn't know how to do._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kanda are you sure you-"

"We're here," Kanda cuts him off while reaching for the door handle.

"What are we doing here?" Allen asks with a slight tilt to his head.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Kanda answers with a slight smirk adorning his face. "Come on."

Kanda holds the door open for Allen who slowly enters. As Kanda enters behind him, he closes the door and they're suddenly plunged into darkness. "Um, Kanda?" Allen begins. Just then Kanda turns on a lamp located on a small table giving a soft glow to the room. A small brown book rested with the lamp on the table. "Relax, I just want to talk uninterrupted," Kanda says while Allen now takes in his surroundings.

It a fairly small backroom but still larger than any of their dorm rooms. There are two cots and two beds in various positions, one of the beds is cover with a large pile of blankets, the other sits near the lamp, the cots take up the wall space next the entrance of the washroom, and a small group of gray lockers adorn one wall, one of the lockers lacks a lock and is slightly open.

'Hmm,' Allen thinks 'this must be were the staff comes to rest on off times between periods.' He doesn't hesitate as Kanda leads him to sit on one of the beds, though as he sits he does discover that they're actually metal. "So Kanda, what did you want to talk about?" Allen begins as Kanda perches at the edge of the bed.

"I want to know why you insist on trying to be friends with me, I've never given you any indication that I wanted to be friends with you," he states bluntly. "Well, I don't like when people hate me or are sad," Allen responded. "I don't care if we aren't the best of friends but you always seem to be in a bad mood and I want to make you happy or smile or something to break the gloom off you"

"…"

"Kanda?"

"So you want me to be happy? To smile and have joy, do you?" Kanda's smirk was back. "Okay." Kanda stood abruptly and went to where the lockers were and reached into the open one, pulling out a stuffed gym bag.

"Kanda, what's that?" Allen questioned nervously, that smirk that seemed darker than usual was still on his face.

"Oh, this is the surprise. I prepared it beforehand." Kanda spoke without inflection.

"Beforehand?" Allen asked quietly.

"Yes, I figured you'd accept my invitation, seeing as how you're always trying to be my friend," he placed the bag on the bed and slowly unzipped it. "Now, Allen, do me a favor and grab the book on that table."

Allen nods as he absently reaches for the book all the while trying to comprehend Kanda speech. As he's reaching he doesn't notice that Kanda has fished something out of the bag, but the metallic clink registers in his mind at almost the same moment the handcuff is locked on his wrist.

"Kanda! What do you think you're doin-" Allen begin indignantly but as he twists to confront Kanda the cuff is locked to one the bedposts. Kanda just continues to smirk and as Allen rises his other arm Kanda restrains that wrist, twisting downward making his body fall onto the bed completely.

"Kanda let me go!" Allen begins to panic now. "No" Kanda pulls out another pair of cuffs and secures them tightly around his other right wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" He strains against the cuffs as he tries to bring his feet up to kick Kanda away, in the struggle the bag falls to the ground and the distinct sound of multiple objects of varying materials sound out loudly.

"I thought you wanted to see me smile." Kanda all but gloats as he avoids the flailing feet and retrieves the bag from the floor, placing it near Allen's head. Allen's anger begins to dissipate into fear. "What do you plan to do?" he asks in a small voice.

"I plan to enjoy myself, like you suggested." The smirk is now darker than ever as he reaches into the bag again. From its depths he pulls out a white nylon rope and proceeds to make a knot in it. Once the knot is tied Kanda quickly makes a grab for Allen's left foot, and when Allen's fight becomes stronger he tightly binds the ankle then pulls it securely to the post at the bottom of the bed.

"STOP! LET ME GO!" Allen is now screaming with tear coming down his face as he desperately thrashes with his one free leg.

Kanda doesn't hesitate to get the gag that lies in his bag. Allen not noticing the danger goes to scream again only to have Kanda cruelly shove the large orb-like object into his mouth, and then as Allen is suddenly shocked into compliance by Kanda he finishes securing the gag's straps behind Allen's head.

Allen is now crying and kicks his left leg as high and as far as it will go in one more last ditch effort of freedom. It's all to no avail as Kanda grabs the leg then takes the remainder of the loose rope from the right foot and brings it up to secure his left foot.

Allen can only lay spread eagle and watch as Kanda gloats, listening as he digs around his bag again and pulls items out one by one to lay them on the table next to the bed. Foreign clinks and shuffling are all he hears while the tears round down his soft cheeks.

As the sounds stop, Kanda reappears Allen can see him holding a pair of bulky scissors. "Now, Allen, let's get things moving along shall we?" Kanda grins then moves to the hem of his left pant leg and proceeds to cut the material away exposing the pale legs beneath. Allen can hear the sound of the snipping as clearly as he could feel the cool metal of the blade and is now too terrified to do anything but cry.

When Kanda reaches the waist of the pants he then leans over to the right leg and gives it the same treatment not pausing to even acknowledge Allen's terror. As the pants have ceased their duty they are carelessly pulled from Allen's prone body and thrown to the ground. Kanda then proceeds to cut away Allen's shirt exposing his pale, creamy body to its fullest.

"Should we get rid of the last obstacle?" Kanda asks while fondling the underwear that is the last piece of clothing left to Allen.

"Hmphf," Allen cries behind the gag as he futilely struggles again, shaking his head adamantly. The handcuffs clattering again the bed as the ropes bind tighter to his ankles, cutting off circulation. "Oh," Kanda comments while a true grin spreads fully across his face. "But if they're left on we'll never get to the fun part."

'Please,' Allen thinks, 'please don't do this, Kanda.' It's to no avail as Kanda cuts both sides of the underwear and finishes stripping Allen of all clothes.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to touch your body, Allen?" Kanda speaks softly as he strokes the side of Allen's chest, eyes darkening with malicious pleasure. "I noticed you on the first day of school, your hair shining in the sun, your skin seeming to glowing with its own light, even the ridiculous smile that you aimed at me." Allen could only pray that someone would come to help him.

"But of course you smiled like that to everyone; I knew you'd never choose to be with me." Kanda's voice now grew colder. "You confirmed it with your answers earlier, only thinking of me as a friend." Here Kanda stopped frowning. "You know I used to think that I wouldn't need anyone, wouldn't need another person's touch." Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen's cheek, while Allen struggled to pull his head away.

"Then I met you and I suddenly wanted to touch another, yet you still only looked at me like a friend." Kanda stood suddenly returning to the objects on the table a clattering and Allen's soft sobbing all that was heard for the moment. "I know what my actions will do," as he strode back holding the newly acquired object, "I know that I will go to jail, but first I want to touch you as I dreamed of touching you." As he finished speaking he leaned back over Allen. "Now we'll begin," Kanda's voice was now almost too low to hear.

'What's that noise,' Lenalee thought groggily,' it sounds like a…a moan.' As she unburied herself from the blankets she heard it more clearly, a small whimpering noise that echoed through the room. As she lightly shook her head to clear it the first thing she noticed that the previously dark room was now illuminated by the soft glow of a light on a small table. The next thing she noticed…

"AHHH!"

_**One Year Later**_

"Oh, Lenalee you're looking well today, how are you feeling?" The nurse didn't bother waiting for a reply before launching back into her one-sided conversation, "you have a visitor today, isn't that nice?" Turning to the visitor the nurse spoke again, "I'm sure that she's very happy that you've come to visit her."

The redhead merely nodded, "Yes, I'm sure she is." Finishing her duties for the moment the nurse turned and left her charge in privacy.

"Hello, Lenalee," Lavi spoke as he replaced the flowers in the vase with the flowers that he brought. "I talked with Komui, he said he'd try to come by later today." Like the nurse he didn't expect a reply, after all she hadn't spoken once since that night. "Graduation will be soon." He halted, not knowing what else to say he turned his gaze out the window.

"The weather's been really nice lately I hope it lasts." Silently he thought, 'The funeral will be this weekend, I wish you could come.' He couldn't even mention Allen's name to her, that was something that she did respond to and she always responded violently, screaming and thrashing about.

Lavi sighed as Lenalee turned towards the window as well, though the glassy-eyed gaze showed that she wasn't really seeing the view outside, he could see from her profile that she was losing weight again. She hadn't truly been alive since the incident or even acknowledged the people around her since then. Lavi didn't stay long because there simply wasn't much to talk to her about.

Her mind had basically died when she woke to that sight and now she just barely existed, she was trapped in that day with its horrific sights and sounds. As he walked across the parking lot Lavi remembered that day and what the doctor had said back then, about both of them.

_**Flashback**_

_Lavi had just returned from the movies by himself lightly complaining because he'd had to go alone, when he got to the dorm's common area he'd met with Komui._

"_Oh, Lavi, have you seen my dearest Lenalee?" Without waiting for a reply he'd launched back into his speech. "I just looked in her room and she wasn't there. Oh, I just know someone has kidnapped her and is holding her for ransom!" He whined theatrically._

_Lavi just sighed, already too used to his behavior to be affected by it. "I'm sure she's just in the nurses office" "But I've already looked there." Komui cut in, Lavi just shrugged "Or maybe she's just staying with some friends." "Lavi, I'm being serious, I really am worried." Lavi stared at Komui, 'he truly looks serious.' _

"_Alright I'll help you look for her," _

_The look on Komui's face was one of immense relief, "Thank you, Lavi. I'll look this way you look that way I'll call in one hour if I don't find anything."_

_Lavi just nodded and left still thinking they were overreacting. An hour later Lavi's attitude had changed, now he was worried as well, nobody had seen her in a very long time. After they had met up the expanded their search and found themselves outside the vacant backrooms. _

_The normally vacant backrooms, but as they approached they could hear Lenalee's scream come from one of them. Racing toward on they noticed one was cracked open and they rushed inside. The sight that awaited them would never fade from their minds. _

_Their dearest, most innocent friend was bound to one of the beds in the room and his frail body, appearing even more fragile, was tattered with wounds and covered in blood and other fluids. A blank terrified look in his eyes as tears rolled down his face and he continued to whimper behind the gag. _

_Then they saw Lenalee trembling on the bed with a vacant gaze her screams now thin and reedy. The nightmares of that night would always be filled with her shrill screams and would plague them all for the rest of they're lives._

"_She's undergone a great shock," the man spoke in a clipped and professional manner as he led the way from Lenalee's and Allen's rooms. "We have psychiatrists on staff that may be able to aid in her recovery, but I'm afraid only time will tell." _

_Having arrived at Allen's room they were confronted by the police that were still waiting around to question the doctors and the victim (Allen). "In Mr. Walker's case I'm afraid the trauma was great deal worse-"_

"_Excuse me doctor but we cannot allow you to discuss The Walker case as we are still investigating," the policeman informed them. "Yes, of course, I understand." The doctor agreed promptly._

"_Good. If we could go somewhere and discuss the information," the policeman gestured the doctor forward. As the doctor turned to leave a nurse exited the room and spoke to the doctor, "He's awake, sir." The policeman spoke next, "As Mr. Walker is awake we need to question him as well."_

_The doctor gave a slight frown, "I understand the need but I remind you to be respectful in your questioning, as he's gone through a very traumatic experience." The policeman nodded, "Of course, but we need answers if we're to get any justice." The two men entered room fourteen and leaving both Lavi and Komui to wait in the hallway._

_Lavi snapped to attention when the door opened and the policeman came out, Lavi observed that the man looked pale and shaky. As he left to talk to another officer, Lavi followed and overheard the officer place an arrest warrant out for a "Mr. Yuu Kanda". Lavi's mind reeled with this information, 'it was Kanda? Kanda's the one who did this to Allen? Why?'_

_**End of Flashback**_

In the end no doctor could heal Allen, the damage was simply too much for him and one day when the nurses had left the room he went to the bathroom and broke the mirror and, using one of the shards, he ended his pain.

'The good weather's gone it's raining now, somehow it seems more fitting this way, like even heaven was crying,' thought Lavi as he stood with Komui and some of the other mourner's. 'It's strange when you think about it, isn't it? Kanda decision destroyed two lives that day, three if you count his; but he deserves his fate,' Lavi thought bitterly.

'Out of them all he's the one who should be dead, yet he's alive and eventually he'll get set free, while Allen's buried in the ground and Lenalee is buried in her mind. It's not fair, but when did I ever think God was fair.' Lavi was crying now remembering the innocent angel Allen that was now gone and the happy Lenalee who could no longer smile.

'Good-bye Allen, please be at peace now'

**XXX**

**That's it for this one. Know that anything that's good in here is the result of **Shizuhana **and her feedback, anything that sucks is most probably mine. Feel free to voice your opinion, try to make it constructive. If you've got a complaint give an explanation for it, I'm not psychic I can't tell why you don't like something. Please read the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Behind her curiosity

This is the second story with the prompt: "It's not Lenalee's fault when she hears a soft moan from across the room and decides to take a peek. No, not her fault at all."

**There are no warnings for this one as you have to use your imagination, but I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, if I owned it this wouldn't be crap.**

**XXX**

When Lenalee woke up that morning she didn't know that she would find the answer to a question that had always plagued her, as well as an answer to a question that she had never thought to ask. "We should hurry up." Spoke a rambunctious redhead, his emerald eye sparkling and voice slightly tinged with many emotions, excitement coming to the forefront.

"Why, the library doesn't close until nine at night," Lenalee replied with a resigned sigh as she thought 'Lavi was always excited to go to the library,' aloud she said "we've got plenty of time."

"I know that it doesn't close until later," Lavi replied with mild annoyance, looking up at the still bright sky. "But I've got plans for dinner, so I can't stay that long."

"I'm sorry, Lavi," Lenalee spoke this time with genuine remorse in her voice. "I know you had plans but I am truly grateful that you're helping me with my study."

"Aw, it's no big deal Lena," he quipped lightly, almost skipping as they entered the double glass doors of the gray brick building.

She tensed up wanting to snap at him for using that nickname but held her temper in check remembering that he did that with everyone and besides he was doing her a favor and that she couldn't risk irritating him, besides they were now in the library and she'd get in trouble with the head librarian, Link, if she even breathed loudly.

'Lousy Lavi and his stupid nicknames,' she thought bitterly as she choose a chair near the furthest corner from the door, in the least likely place to be disturbed by others; 'and that stinking Link, the by the rules sycophant of Leverrier,' all but slamming her bag on the table she finished her mental tirade with, 'and damn that bastard tyrant Leverrier for putting me in this situation to begin with.'

While she mentally cursed and berated all the forces responsible for her misery she pulled out the papers that told of the subject she would need to study before the day was through. Lavi watched her with an unusually serious look in his eye as he took the seat next to her, waiting for her to tell him what he could do to help. Her sigh signaled to him that her inner battle was finished and she was ready to begin.

"I need to read the books that will help me with these," she gestured to the papers.

Lavi reached for the paper on top and immediately got back up to get the book. Lenalee knew that he would find it easier than she could. 'Honestly there's nothing he couldn't find in here,' she now thought with amusement. 'He spends more time here than in class, that's why he's the perfect person to have asked for help.' During her musings she decided to take in the others who were in her view and instantly noticed how few people were actually there, 'Not surprising considering that it's a Friday.'

A man with a dark complexion and dark hair pulled tight in a ponytail sat at one of the only tables in view with a bored expression on his typically stoic face. She was mildly surprised that Kanda was alone as lately he'd been seen with her "little brother" Allen. He was not related by blood maybe but Allen was adopted by her heart the second she had set her eyes on the frail boy with white hair and innocent expression.

She had briefly considered asking him for help but he had a harder time than she did, 'that bastard Leverrier hates him with a passion that borders on obsession,' she thought. Her thoughts were then interrupted as Lavi returned with the necessary book and she started reading and he grabbed the next paper to retrieve the needed book for it.

'Sure,' he thought as he headed toward the stairs to go to the next floor, 'I could grab all the books now but where would the fun be in that.' He enjoyed being surrounded by the smell and atmosphere in the building,' besides people watching is always entertaining.'

As Lenalee was immersed in the reading she noted that it was quieter and a glance around showed that there were less people than before. 'How long have I been at this?' Lenalee thought irritably glancing at the window and seeing that the sky was beginning to darken. 'And how did I not notice people leaving, was I that out of it?'

In fact the only one she could still see was Kanda, face expressing complete concentration. 'I don't even see Lavi. I wonder if he's left for his plans already.' She gazed back at the book in her hands, but as tried to start reading again a slight sound reached her ear.

'What's that?' while looking around to try and identify the sound she heard it again. 'It's muffled but that sounds like a moan.' As she peered back the other direction she caught Kanda's face again and noticed that he now had a strained expression on his face that he was clearly trying to restrain. 'What's with him?' Now intrigued she could only watch his face as more light sounds entered her hearing.

'He definitely looks strained,' she stared, transfixed, as a light sheen of sweat beginning to cover his face and his breathe began to hitch, his fingers clenching tightly on the book in his hands and his shoulders suddenly tensed. 'Wow,' was all she could think a little breathless herself as she watched him lightly shudder, his face suddenly seeming to relax.

A few moments later she noticed a head of white hair emerge from below the table Kanda sat at, hair that could only belong to her "little brother". Shock was all that blazed through her veins now as she got up and began striding, a bit angrily, over to the two of them. "What were you doing," she asks Allen harshly as she arrives at their table.

"Oh, Lenalee," Allen all but squeaked in surprise, face paling but cheeks flushed red and silver eyes widening a little as he looked at her. Kanda was seemingly back to being his stoic self, yet as he attempted to stare impassively at her she noticed that his face contained an unmistakable flush, his eyes looked glassy and dilated and that his breathing was far from normal.

"Well?" Lenalee was now getting impatient and she glared a little more harshly at Kanda, now positive that he was corrupting her "brother".

Allen, free of her glare, suddenly gained his confidence back and responded in his easy going manner, "I was just finding out the answer to a question," he then rose from the table and headed toward the entrance.

"What answer? And what was the question?" Now truly impatient for answers she forgot her fears of Link and her voice rose.

"I'm going to be late for dinner, ask Lavi and tell him he lost!" he yelled back rushing to the safety beyond the doors

She now turned her gazed back to Kanda and observed that his face was still flushed and his eyes still somewhat disoriented. Though his breathing was quickly returning to normal, yet before she could question him he merely raised an eyebrow and stood, a little shakily, to take his leave.

'And speak of the devil,' she thought as said redhead emerged from an aisle behind Kanda. "Lavi, I need to speak to you." Her voice held no room for argument and he approached her nervously, Kanda took advantage of this moment to make his own escape.

"What can I do for you, Lenalee?" he asked not daring to use her nickname, 'she looks really pissed,' he thought. "Can you tell what kind of a bet you made with Allen?" she said in a faintly sweet voice, tension vibrating below it.

"Well," he began, "I made a bet with him that if Kanda had any piercings I would buy his dinners for a month."

Lavi forgot his trepidation as he looked at Lenalee's face asking, "Lena, why are you blushing?"

Lenalee got two answers that day that had nothing to do with school, both from the same experience. You see she _had_ always wondered if Kanda's expression ever changed and discovered that yes in certain circumstances it does. But she also discovered the answer to a question she had never wondered about, does Kanda have any piercing and the surprising answer 'is yes he does'.

**XXX**

**Yes, the story sucks but it's the best I can do.**

**Feel free to comment but please remember to give a reason.**

**Thanks for all the help Shizuhana, I appreciated it! And as a shameless plug read all of Shizuhana's stories as well!**


End file.
